


Fevered Lust

by WynterRaevenRose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, F/M, French Kissing, Halloween Costumes, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Lust, One Shot, Seduction, Spanking, garter straps, some smut, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRaevenRose/pseuds/WynterRaevenRose
Summary: "Wait, let me see if I understand what you're saying. Knowing other women wanted me doesn't make you jealous; it makes you competitive?"





	Fevered Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, greatly appreciated! I'm tweaking this a little more.
> 
> Edited 5/10/19

Summary

Rating:Archive Warning: Category: Fandom:

Relationship: Character: Additional Tags:

Stats:

Explicit

Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings

F/M

Marvel Cinematic Universe, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)

Bucky/OCBucky Barnes, OC

Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Bucky tried and acquitted for his crimes as the Winter Soldier trying to make a new life for himself

Bucky and his long-time girlfriend, Katryel, race home from a Halloween Masquerade ball after a makeout session in the elevator.

Constructive Criticism and Feedback appreciated.

As with my other works, I do not own the Marvel characters, I'm just playing in that sandbox.

 

His metal hand pushed the door shut behind them, while the other hand rested on her waist. Aside from their heavy, labored breathing neither of them uttered a word. Instead, they just rested their foreheads against each other and took a moment to breathe.  


Thing was, she'd lit his fuse in the elevator.

The moment the doors had slid closed, she'd taken his flesh hand. She'd guided it under the crinoline petticoat and red skirt and placed it on her bare backside. It wasn't like his lady to be so forward. Taken by surprise, he'd cocked a brow at her before he'd backed her up against rear wall of the elevator car. He'd lifted her up, pinning her between the wall and himself. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his mouth plundered hers and his hands kneaded her rump.

Now, as he braced his hands against the door above her her head; he smirked and leaned in to murmur in her ear. His facial scruff grazed against her soft cheek. “You should know better than to tease the Big Bad Wolf.” His hand slid under her skirt and teased her clitoris until she moaned in his ear.

That was their private code name for the Winter Soldier; his alter ego when they'd met back in 1997 when she was just 18 and the daughter of a fallen dictator. The Winter Soldier had been her bodyguard and had taught her self-defense before they began an illicit affair.

Trapped between her man and the door to their apartment; her hands grasped the borders of his his leather jacket and pushed it over his broad, shoulders in a silent request for him to shed it. His teeth lightly grazed her earlobe, his face fuzz tickled her collarbone as he did. Finally, he withdrew his arms to shed the jacket.

"Goddamnit, Katryel! What you do to me!" He breathed hoarsely as he tossed the jacket to the floor. "You drive me crazy, Kitty!" 

Smirking, with her eyes locked on his. "You look so sexy as Indiana Jones, James." She hurriedly undid the red clasp to the cloak and it fell to the floor seconds before she framed his face in her hands and kissed him fervently, tasting the beer he'd had at the Halloween party, along with the buffalo wings he loved so much.

Kat broke the kiss and stared into those blue eyes that melted her heart. Her hands rested on his pectoral muscles, unbuttoning his shirt as she spoke quietly; her Eastern European accent flavoring her voice. 

"I mean, those tight pants just make me want to take a bite out of your fine ass." She chuckled. "Those women at the party wanted you so bad. I think I should thank them because it makes me up my game and shake things up."

He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes. There was no jealousy; there was excitement and a sense of competition. Tilting his head curiously, he arched a brow.  
"Wait, knowing other women wanted me doesn't make you jealous? It makes you competitive?"

A sheepish smile accompanied by her hands grabbing at his hips to pull him closer; it made him chuckle. "Let's just say it stokes the flames of passion."

A low, lusty growl emitted from her man as he nuzzled her neck, nipping her lightly on the jugular vein. "Stoke the flames of passion, hmm?" He murmured against her ear. His breath was warm on the shell of her ear and he licked a long line from her collar bone to her ear lobe. He heard her purr with pleasure as he ground his crotch against her inner thigh.

He pulled his head back and drank in the look of lust as her green eyes stared at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Incidentally Printsessa, I wasn't the only one being admired. I saw quite a few pairs of eyes focused on these." his fingers traced the top swells of her breasts. "They were undressing you with their eyes. I bet they were wishing they could do this."

He unhooked the waist cinch; a corset-like piece of apparel which pushed her breasts up to enhance her decolletage. Then he pulled the chemise up over her head. He left her bra on and buried his face between her breasts.

Kat moaned and chuckled when his hair tickled her skin. Her hands ran through his dark hair, gave it a quick tug and gasped when his mouth found her nipples, sucking on them until they hardened into pebbles. A second lusty moan escaped her lips.

"You're driving me crazy, Soldat." She purred. 'Soldat' was how she'd addressed the Winter Soldier. "Take me to bed, Sergeant."

Wordlessly, he picked her up in his arms. Her arms looped around his neck.

Staring into her eyes; he buried his hot, fevered face in her neck.He inhaled the delicate, classy feminine scent of Chanel No. 5 perfume oil she'd dabbed at her pulse points. His tongue played with her earlobe and he let his breath hit her ear lightly before he placed a kiss just below her ear. Her neck was her erogenous zone.

" _Printsessa,_ you're mine." He declared. 

"I've always been yours, Soldat." Katryel moaned softly, "Please! I want to feel this," She rubbed her hand against his facial scruff. "between my thighs."

He winked at her. "I like the way you think." He carried her to their bedroom, leaving his jacket, her waist cinch and chemise on the living room floor until later.

 Illuminated by the light of the full moon their unmade, queen-sized bed looked inviting. Eager hands reached for his white shirt again, popping the remaining buttons open then leaning in to kiss his torso. His body was so fine and she didn't care about the puckered red scars by his shoulder where they'd attached the silver cybernetic arm. She knew it bothered him. Her hands danced over his muscled pecs and abdomen. "James. . .my James." She murmured. "So strong, so handsome and so mine. I love you, James."

Bucky’s head lolled back on his shoulders, savoring the feel of her mouth on his bare skin. It was such a simple gesture, her lips traveling over his torso. Yet, it was seductive and sweet. "I love you too, Baby Doll. Your mouth feels so good on my skin. Keep doing what you're doing, Sweetness." 

Damn, if he knew where she'd learned to use her tongue the way she did. He clenched his teeth as her tongue taunted his nipples into a peak. The shirt fell off his arms and down to the floor. It was the touch of her tongue in his belly button that caused him to prod her in the shoulder.

She fell back on the bed, the petticoat flared out to reveal her stockings and lack of panties. Seeing his coveted prize under the layers; Bucky knelt on the area rug beside the bed and yanked her bottom half closer to the edge.

His hands reached down to the juncture between her legs and she was still wet from before. Ignoring the garters for a moment, he slid two fingers inside her and grinned at how wet she was. "My, my, Kitten. You're so wet and ready for me." His blue eyes were heavy with lust as he eyed her garters. "Let's take these off, shall we, _Printsessa?"_ he murmured.

He unhitched the garters and rolled down the stockings, slowly. His eyes were on her face as he placed kisses up her shin, over her knees and then her inner thighs. 

Now though, hearing her moan, feeling her squirm and writhe--Fuck, did it make him hard. Her feminine lusty whimpers as his facial scruff grazed against the soft skin of her inner thighs drove him nuts. 

Kat moaned softly, biting her lip in anticipation; bringing her lust to a screaming crescendo through foreplay. Impatient, she whimpered. "Yes, yes! Oh Soldat! Make me scream." There was an edge of desperation in her begging. 

Gripping the sheets with her fingers, Kat writhed and moaned when his tongue started to tease her folds, then he sucked on her clit until her hips are bucking.

"I'm coming, James!" She whimpered.

Two fingers slide inside her while his tongue flicked her clit. The sensation drove her beyond crazy as his fingers started to tantalize her in a come-hither gesture. Crying out with release, she watched James lick her juices from his fingers as if it was chocolate frosting.

Kat sat up panting for breath. Auburn tendrils that had been left free of the upsweep of hair were stuck to her lips. She impatiently brushed them away while she took her bra off and knelt on the bed. 

  
"You're a cocktease, Kotenok." He chided her.  


He stood up beside the bed and immediately felt her hands on his hips She pulled him closer to her. Her kiss was fervent but he pulled her closer to him so that her breasts pressed against his bare skin. His arms encircled her waist once again before the metal hand slid down to her coccyx and into her entrance.

To his surprise, she broke the kiss and shoved his boxers down off his hips, leaving him naked. Then, his brows shot up when she took him into her mouth. She licked him like he was a large candy cane. She trailed her tongue from base to tip. She felt his hands grab the length of her hair, pressing her silken tresses to her head. He slowly thrust his hips forward a bit, draw back and then thrust forward again.

He let out a soft moan of pleasure when he felt her humming with his shaft in her mouth, causing a vibrating sensation around his cock. "Damn, Doll! That feels so good!"

He loved when she'd surprise him with oral sex. Sometimes, they'd just be on the sofa, watching TV and she would unbutton his jeans and go to town on him. God, he loved when she did little things like that. Or, when she would massage his back after he returned from the gym. It made him count his lucky stars that he had a woman like her.

Bucky let out a shuddering sigh of appreciation while his hand teased her back entrance and he could feel arousal. Yet, the sensation of being engulfed by her rushed through him and threatened to overload all his circuits as his blood drained to pool where her lips and tongue teased. "Yes, Doll, yes! God, your mouth feels so damn good. But, I don't want to come like that. I want to be inside of you, Princess." 

He drew her back from him gently. As soon as her lips completely left him and he pushed her back on the bed covering her with his body. His metal arm holding his weight slightly above her, she kissed him deeply before whispering against his lips, "Fuck me, Bucky."

She felt his erection cradled in her sex. His tongue dove into her mouth roughly while his flesh hand kneaded her breast, his thumb rubbed over her nipple. It made her hips writhe in anticipation.

He slid inside her and smiled as she let out a contented sigh. Her fingernails grazing his back.

He just stayed there for a moment while he savored the feeling of femininity encasing his shaft. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and gave a moan. The fit of her was so snug he had to call on all his control. "Fuck, you feel so goddamned good, Baby!"

Their sighs and moans of pleasure were entwined with one another once he started to thrust in and out of her.

The sensation of his girth inside of her, the intimacy of it was so erotic for her. She couldn't help but lift her pelvis every time he thrust in to make him go deeper. In response, he sped up the pace. "You like that, Printsessa? Hmm? Talk to me, Baby."

 "Yes, oh Bucky! Damn, you feel so fucking good." Kat panted, as she reached around to trail her nails against his back, gently clawing at the skin and Bucky hissed.

 “Fuck, yes! I love it when you do that! Ugh, it feels so good to be inside of you!”  Bucky husked out as he thrust in and out of her.

Her hips sought to draw him in with every movement. The scent of him filled her as it had at the party. Half of her seemed to leave her body to peer down at the picture they made. The image was so erotic, it motivated her to increase her speed a bit more.

“Harder, faster!” She whispered in his ear before giving him a quick kiss.

He sent her a seductive wink before he carefully rolled them over so she rode him.

His hands squeezed her hips as she rolled them forward and back, riding him like he was a horse. He grinned at how seductive she was. "You look like a Goddess, Baby. Truly, you are so beautiful, Katryel.” He loved the sight of her breasts bouncing with her movements. Cupping a breast in his palm, he sucked on her nipple and Kat moaned in pleasure. 

Not missing a beat, she tipped forward and held herself above him with her forearms on each side of his head. Kissing him deeply, she moaned as he kneaded her bottom, spurring her to go faster. "Yes, Kat! Yes, Baby! Ride me hard and fast!"

His wicked smile goaded her and she bent her head to nip at his lips. Hands grabbed her hips as his seductive laugh quivered up her spine.

With a quick move he rolled her back under him and withdrew."On all fours, Doll." He commanded her in a husky growl.

  She obeyed and rolled over and took hold of the headboard for balance.

His eyes took in the sight of her taut, round ass and lusty growl sounded from his throat. He likened the view to a perfect peach and he wanted to feel that fleshy cushion on either side of his cock.

Lifting her up a bit more by the hips, he slid into her. Perfection.

Slow, steady measured strokes in and out of her, earned him a few lusty whimpers. He frowned. He wanted to her to cry out or moan for more. He wanted her to scream for him. He smacked her bottom and she gasped at the sensation. "Do that again, Baby! Spank me!"  


Bucky obliged. "You like that, huh? You like being spanked?" He asked her, slapping her ass again.  


"Yes, yes! I like it! Do it again!" She cried, a bit shocked that she liked being spanked during sex. Yet, it felt so good. It felt dirty, kinky and she got a thrill out of letting her inhibitions go.

He spanked her a few more times, taking in the sight of her arousal. "Damn, Kat! You're so wet for me. Let go of the headboard, Baby. Come here, back up. Good, now, ease down." He guided himself inside of her as she sat in his lap.

  "All right, Doll. Roll those hips, ride my cock." He gently tilted her head back so it rested on his left shoulder. His teeth grazed her right shoulder, up the side of her neck. His metal hand played with her clitoris while his flesh hand squeezed and kneaded her breasts gently. He knew what his woman liked.

 Guiding her speed with one hand on her hip, his metal hand squeezed and kneaded her breasts, spurring her on. She'd never felt anything like this. She was so accustomed to him being on top and dominant.  Yet, this position. . it was more of a joint effort, every time she rolled her hips back into him, he thrust into her and the friction was so powerful.

 She reached back to coax his head forward and craned her neck for a kiss. Bucky obliged her. Kissing her hard while his right hand kneaded and played with her breast, his flesh hand from her hip to her clitoris to get her even hotter. 

The moan of carnal excitement that buzzed into her ear triggered her orgasm. In massive white-hot waves of release, Katryel cried out, "James! Oh God, Baby! Yes!" 

Katryel’s orgasm went a long way to spurring his on.

He came in long, hot spurts. He'd never felt an orgasm so strong and he rode it till the end, savoring and committing it to memory.

His face buried into the side of her neck until he caught his breath. 

Kat rose from his lap and climbed under the covers to get warm while Bucky slid out of the bed.

“Be right back, Doll.” He kissed her cheek. He slid out of the warm, comfortable bed to clean up and relieve his bladder. Then he returned to the bed.

 Immediately, she snuggled next to him, curling her petite body to the contours of his. In the sanctuary of his arms, Katryel drifted asleep.

He stealthily rose to sit up and grabbed the blankets, pulling it over the both of them, making sure she was covered and warm. His lips kissed her shoulder; his right arm snaked around her waist and his leg rested atop hers.

Ever so softly, so as not to wake her, he whispered, "I love you."

 

 


End file.
